Forced to fight
by Noxces
Summary: Optimus' mate and daughter, Elita one and Arcee, have been abducted by Megatron and is forced to let the entire Autobot alliance surrender. Optimus needs to choose, family or Autobots. He picks Autobots, but set's up a small, elite, rescue team to save his family. In order to succeed, he needs the help of someone from his past and he isn't certain if that person wants to help.
1. Chapter 1 The plan

_**Author's note: was supposed to be a short and funny piece, got a little bit lost in it and now I'm planning more chapters. Hope you like it, please review and enjoy.**_

_**(I don't want to continue my other story until I have had a review so I have an idea of what I'm doing.)**_

**The plan.**

He couldn't believe it, after all the precautions he had taken; Megatron still somehow got his hands on Elita and Arcee.

His mate and daughter were abducted, and now Megatron demanded, not only his, but the entire Autobot alliance' surrender. They had just received the holographic recording in which Megatron explained that if the Autobot alliance wouldn't surrender before eight a.m., he'd kill Elita and if they still hadn't surrendered at eight p.m. he'd kill Arcee as well.

The choice was his to make; save his family, or save the Autobot resistance. He didn't know what to do so he called in a meeting with his commanders.

They had discussed the matter and drew the conclusion for the sake of the Autobots, and they were right, how could he blame them. But they had not forgotten about the femme's, he was allowed to try and save them. He had to come up with a plan himself and organize it all without endangering the Autobot cause.

He decided to set up a small elite team to enter Kaon and the Decepticon citadel where the femme's were held captive. The team needed to be quick, stealthy and strong enough to withstand the worst Decepticon's which they, for certain, would run in to.

He had been discussing the plan with his friend Ironhide, who, in fact, would become part of the team as an explosives expert.

"_Alright Optimus, you need someone for communication, explosives, scouting/exploring, someone to break in the security network, and last of all an extra pair of eyes to cover __your__ back. And your entire crew needs to be able to defend their self without help ór back up. And then of course they all should join the crew voluntarily or you'll get in trouble with the council. Now, I agreed on being your explosives expert, so that is one soldier less we'll have to search for. Optimus, who did you had in mind for communication?"_

"_..hmm.. What about Elect-vibe? He knows his way around a comm. link and things like that."_

"_Not a bad suggestion, but he sucks at self defense. I was thinking about that young mech who so eagerly wants to fight at the frontlines. I believe his name is Radarpoint. He knows his way around a comm. link and he is a skilled fighter, even though I say so myself."_

"_hmm.. You may have good idea there Hide. You were the one who trained him, so I'm sure he can defend himself, but are you sure he knows enough about communication?"_

"_I've heard your chief of communication, Elect-vibe, talking, and, well, let's say he was rather complimenting about Radarpoint."_

"_Alright then, I'll discuss it with Elect-vibe. But then who do you think we could use as a scout?"_

"…_hmm We could use.. uuhh no, maybe.. Dust-runner…?"_

"_Dust-runner huh..? I don't think she is a good choice, ok she can defend herself and she is a good scout.. but every time she sees a Decepticon she faints."_

"_O.. yeah, but who else do you think is good enough to join the team?"_

"_Well, there is one guy I think is good enough, but I don't think you're going to like it."_

"_Well, spit it out Prime, who is it?"_

"_Bumblebee"_

"_Ooh no, that is not going to happen, he is too young Prime. He hasn't seen much of the war yet, it's too dangerous."_

"_Ironhide, I understand that you see it that way since the young mech is like a son to you. But he is skilled enough in both self defense and scouting, he is just the perfect candidate and you know he is. I would say, we ask him, if he doesn't want to he'll say so and everything will be alright, if he does want to join the team then that's great."_

"_You know he won't say no to you Prime."_

"_That's why you'll ask him to."_

"… _hmpf fine I'll ask him, but I am going to advice him not to."_

"_and that's fine with me, you've every right to. Now let's get back to the rest of the team, I think we'll both agree on Perceptor as our security system offliner."_

"_..hmm yeah he's pretty good with things like that. But you still need someone to cover the rear."_

"_mh, don't worry about that, Hide. I'm not going to take a risk now Elita and Arcee are involved, I know the perfect candidate for that function."_

"_hmm, well, who is it?"_

"_You'll see. You should ask Bumblebee now first since he might say no and we should find someone else for the job."_

Ironhide growled in agreement at that and left the room to ask Bumblebee to join the team. During the meeting they had decided to call the mission Delta wing and that's how it would be referred to during the next couple of cycles.

After a heavy argument between Ironhide and Bumblebee, Bumblebee had accepted Optimus' request in great dislike of Ironhide.

Now Optimus almost had his team complete, he only needed one more member and he was certain to get exactly the one he wanted.

_**Author's note: ok all O.C. names; I just make them up as I go, so give me good tip if you don't like them. Please review?! I'm begging you.. **_


	2. Chapter 2 The sixth team member

_**Author's note: **_

_**The team we got till so far:**_

_**Communication – Radarpoint**_

_**Explosives – Ironhide**_

_**Scout – Bumblebee**_

_**Security – Perceptor**_

_**Leader – Optimus Prime**_

_**Enjoy and please, please, please, review?**_

**The sixth team member.**

Half a cycle had passed since he had left the base. He was now somewhere in a neutral area where a lot of crimes were committed and no one from the outside even dared to set a pede on the streets. This was a dangerous neighborhood and he was aware of that, but he needed that last member for his team.

He felt rather stupid when he entered a bar. He knew the bar was filled with bounty hunters who could easily recognize that he was different. Luckily for him, they were all filled with high grade energon and had lost every sense of whatsoever.

He, quietly, sat down at a table in a seemed to be lost corner. He observed the costumers for a while, and when he was sure he had picked out the one who could lead him to her, he got up and went to confront him.

The mech, he was closing in on, was of normal size. He wasn't extremely big, like himself, nor was he small, for a mech. He seemed to be the same age as the femme he was looking for, but his many scars made him look a lot older. He could only hope the femme wouldn't be covered in so many scars. If she was, he could never forgive himself for throwing her out.

He was now standing quite close to the mech and had to look down to watch him straight in the optics. _"I want to see Blaze"_ he commanded.

The mech looked up at him, and laughed; _"I have no idea what you're talking about pall."_ His friends were laughing with him.

Optimus now looked at him with irritation shown in his optics; _"Don't hold me for a fool, 'pall', you better speak up now, or I'll gut you right in front of your friends here."_ He held a knife against the sensitive wiring bared by his chassis pillar.

The mech's expression changed from joking to seriously annoyed. He grabbed Optimus' shoulder with one servo, and pushed the knife away from his sensitive wiring, with his other. When he had pulled Optimus away from the table and his laughing friends, he started sneering at Optimus; _"What are thinking! You don't just yell out her name in front of the whole café! I'll get caught by the authorities! And I don't know about you, but I don't like being locked away, got it?!"_

He got irritated by his threats and cut him off sneering; _"Will you just shut up and take me to her!?"_

The mech seemed startled for a moment; _"You know her?"_ he asked with amazement.

"_Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't be asking for her. Now take me to her!"_ He sneered at the mech.

The mech nodded a little irritated; _"Follow me."_

The mech lead him out of the café, towards an abandoned mountain area and eventually inside a cave. The walk took nearly a few breems, and they were already far away from any sign of Cybertronian life. All sound from the café and the city had expired, the silence was almost scary.

They walked through the cave until they encountered a split. The mech led him through the left tunnel and then suddenly stopped, bending over a rock to reach for some sort of remote control. He pressed a button on the thing and when nothing happened, he growled at it and opened the back to pull on some wires within.

Something he himself would never understand. He had never been very good at techniques and stuff like that. Computers he understood, but his intelligence did not go any farther than that.

Now he pressed the same button again and grinned after the sound of an alarm going off which stopped in a microklik.

Now a giant rock in front of them started to, disappear?! It was a hologram and now revealed an aircraft which was hidden in the middle of it.

The mech in front of him told him to wait here. The mech walked towards the left side of the ship where – he was now able to see – a femme seemed to be working on a broken engine. At first he didn't recognize the femme, but it was clear she was aware of their presence.

After a short talk, the femme turned now facing Optimus and the mech soon followed. Now he recognized her, her face…, her way of moving and her optics, filled with fury. Her optics… he remembered those, they were exactly the same when she had realized he had thrown her out, many eons ago. The only difference was that they were not only filled with fury then, but with tears and pain as well.

She had a giant scar going from her back over her right piston to her right upper stabilizing servo.

The sight of this somehow stabbed him straight through his spark. He suddenly felt the need to cry, hug her and comfort her. The femme, on the other servo, didn't seem to feel the same way he did.

When she looked at him, her expression changed from slightly irritated but interested, to near furious and annoyed.

She turned to the mech who brought him here; _"Shotgun, please excuse us, I will deal with this myself."_

It scared him, the way she said that; bitterness in her voice, cold, empty…

"_But, Blaze, he's three times your size."_ he heard the mech trying to whisper to the femme.

The femme now raised her voice, easy for him to hear; _"Shotgun… leave, now!"_

The mech looked at her with a filthy look on his faceplates, threw another, much filthier, look at him and then left without a word.

The femme now turned to him; _"What do you want Optimus?"_ she said sneering.

He now stepped forward as he wanted to make clear how important this was; _"Lu, I'm not going to preach, I need your help."_

"_Give me one good reason why I should possibly help YOU?"_ she responded, sneering as she had been doing from the moment she recognized him.

"_Ok, I understand you're mad at me and I understand you're never going to forgive me, but I need your help. Megatron has gotten his hands on Elita and Arcee and you're the only one who can help me succeed on getting them back before he kills them."_ He was now more or less begging her to help him.

"_For Primus' sake, Optimus, you really have a talent to get rid of the femmes around you, do you?_ This seemed to be rhetorical. She continued; _"And now you're trying to frame me in it to, ooh no Optimus, I'm not going to save your aft this time."_

"_Please, Lu, Elita and Arcee, they need your help. Don't do it for me, do it for them, please!?"_ he needed her help.

"_Not in this lifetime Optimus, forget it!"_ she continued sneering at him.

"_In Primus' name, Lunuferiah you're my sister, you're Arcee's aunt, you're not only related to me, you're related to them as well! You can't give up on them, you can't let them die!"_ now he got angry, he needed her help, not for himself, but for his family. Was she really going to let them die, just because of how much she hated him?

"_Optimus, don't you dare to call me Lunuferiah again! You, yourself, have made it very clear that I'm not that femme anymore; I'm not your sister, not anymore Optimus. You pushed me out a long time ago and you can't just change that. It's over Optimus, fix it yourself."_ She now sounded more disappointed and hurt then angry, but he didn't even notice that, he got drowned in his anger and everything else just disappeared.

"_Fine then, don't help me! But don't come crawling to me when you need help, because I won't help you!"_ he yelled at her. While he exited the cave and stormed out passed the mech she recently had called Shotgun, he realized that his words weren't true, he would never turn his back on her, not again.

When he reached town again, most of the nightlife had died down and he could peacefully return to the base without worrying about being followed or not.

Back at the base

Ironhide was waiting for him; _"Well, where's that back up you were supposed to get?"_

He was angry and not in the mood for Ironhide's joking; _"There is not going to be back up, we'll do fine without."_ He angrily stormed passed his old friend inside the base.

"… _Optimus? … What happened? And what do you mean 'no back up'? It's too dangerous and highly unlikely that we'll succeed without back up!"_ Ironhide obviously was confused and a bit upset because Optimus had stormed so angrily passed him.

Optimus sighed, Ironhide had a right to know, but he couldn't tell him; that would only endanger both Ironhide and his sister and confuse Ironhide even more. _"I'm sorry Ironhide, we have to succeed without back up, it is too dangerous to take a rookie."_ He calmly told his friend.

Yes, even though his sister refused to help, he still wanted to keep her safe. After all, she did have every right to say no, after he had kicked her out from everything she ever knew…

Ironhide's response had been as always in this sort of situation: a bit worried and arguing at first but agreeing in the end.

After they'd finished their discussion and preparing their mission, they entered a small shuttle, together with three others, which would take them to Kaon, known as the Decepticons main base.

_**Author's note: next chapter is going to be fun, not only from Optimus point of view also Arcee and maybe Optimus' sister. Hope you like, please review?**_


End file.
